Hidden feelings
by Michele
Summary: Jean is thought dead. The only person that still believes in her is Logan and tracks her down. They are forced to deal with their feelings. Sometimes love just isn't enough.


_None of these characters belong to me but they all belong to Marvel. . .  
and so on._

* * *

Hidden feelings.

The first thing that went through her mind was pain and then came confusion. Jean Grey a respected member of the elite x-men team lay semi unconscious on the cold cement floor. She had received a fatal abdominal wound and continued to drift in and out of consciousness while nightmares of her past taunted her ceaselessly." Professor !" she cried in desperation. 'Nothing? What's wrong with me?' She thought as another wave of pain washed over her. She closed her eyes as if it would ward against the pain and fell back into a sleep. . . .

* * *

Logan stared in disbelief as the dot on the screen simply disappeared. He grunted and slammed his fist angrily against the table.

" I can't believe you won !"

" Where I come from, " Bishop said. " I was the undefeated champion."

" Yeah, you mean the undefeated brag champion, " Logan countered.

" You're just jealous."

" Jealous of a cheat? Ha, I think not."

" Enough! " Professor Xaviar's voice boomed across the room, and everything fell into a deathly silence. " I apologize, but we have a serious situation on our hands. " He sighed and waited for everyone to gather. He felt the tears filling his eyes and quickly wiped them away. " As you all know Jean went to a meeting for peace between mutants and humans in my absence. Reports have it that it was a trap and it is believed that she died trying to save civilians from the cross-fire." They gasped and Xaviar collapsed into tears unable to control his emotions. " Sensor readings confirms it, she's dead !"

It took a few minutes for the team to realize what had happened before some burst into tears and others sweared but for Scott Summers it was too much to handle, he didn't do anything, he just stood there letting the tears run over his face feeling angry, helpless and torn apart all at the same time. . . .

* * *

Later that evening Logan went out into the nearby woods to think. He refused to let his emotions show when the professor told them the news. He always loved Jean even from the first moment he had laid his eyes on her. He knew that deep inside , tucked away in her innermost being she also had feelings for him, but he knew that Scott was first in her life and that she had made a commitment to him. So he knew that she had tried and succeeded in suppressing her emotions until she had forgotten that she had ever had them, but Logan could never do that his love grew even stronger the further apart they were. " I refuse to believe that Jean is dead, " he whispered to himself as he attracted his claws and sliced a nearby tree to cure his rage, fear and his desperation from destroying him. " I will find you Jean, even if it's just for a proper burial. I will find you !"

* * *

A unbearable coldness crawled its way through her body pulling her back from unconsciousness." What happened? " She thought, noticing the blood on the floor. " A ambush.Gun-fire. Overpowered," she recalled. Forcing herself to sit she studied her surroundings. It looked like a old abandoned warehouse with a occasional stack of boxes piled together. The windows were nailed shut with wooden planks and a few rays of sunshine found their way through the cracked boards.  
Noticing the loss of blood Jean tore off her suit's sleeves in a desperate attempt to stop the bleeding.

* * *

Logan tracked Jean down to a old building using his extraordinary ability  
to smell someone's sent.But this disturbed him because with the sent he smelled blood as well, and most likely it was Jean's. Carefully Logan opened the door. Ignoring the creaking sound of the old wood and moved on. Inside it was dark and cold with assorted patches of light gleaming through. Then . . . abruptly a movement caught his eye near one of the pillars. He rushed forward with utmost determination, sure enough it was Jean. Logan kneeled down to look at her wound and grimaced.

"Jean," he called. "Jean."

"Logan, is that you?" she questioned.

"Yes," he answered. She was weak and he knew that she had lost a lot of blood. He needed to get back to the house and fast, otherwise . . . he did not dare to think of it. " I thought you were dead."

" I nearly was," she groaned as unbearable pain worked through her body. Her head slumped forward and Logan panicked but calmed down when he heard her soft breathing. He stared at her and stroked her hair. Her glowing face was gone replaced with paleness. Her lips were not as red as before and her hair was wet from sweat.

" I love you Jean Gray," he said. No response. He sighed and kissed her gently on the lips and she responded.

" Scott?" she asked in her sleep. Logan sighed, he felt hurt by that one word. He felt as if he was going to explode because he could not express his feeling.

"Come on ," he said picking her up. " We've gotta get you back." He stared at her once more and walked on.

* * *

Jean Gray woke up to in a warm bed, a throbbing pain in her side and many glowing faces surrounding her bed.

"Jean we're so glad to have you back," the professor said. Jean smiled and fought to keep her eyes open.

"Scott?" she asked.

"I am here," he reassured her and took her hands in his. He kissed them and stared into her eyes. " I love you Jean."

"Come on let's give them some privacy," the professor said.

Wolverine turned around once more before he head out of the room, and caught her in a warm embrace with Scott. Somehow he knew it would happen this way. He saves the damsel in distress and she turns to the prince of the castle, metaphorically speaking of course. But in some part in himself he had hoped that she would notice him. He shrugged and left the room.

* * *

Days later, Wolverine sat in the garden his mind still gnawing at the thought of Jean. Thinking about their kiss, well more like his kiss.

"Logan," a voice said from behind.

"Jean, what are you doing out of bed! You're not strong enough . . ."

"I needed the fresh air and besides I wanted to speak to you." She sat down next to him. " Thanks you. Thank you for saving my life." Logan's heart bounced in disappointment thinking that she wanted to speak to him about something else.

"No problem."

" Logan I . . . I don't know how to say this and I want you to know the  
truth."

"Truth?"

" I know you have feelings for me, and believe me I've still got strong feelings for you, but I am married and I do love Scott there's nothing I can do about it."

"I know."

"Maybe if it was another time, another place, a different situation it would have been different between us. But it isn't and I am sorry about that." She stared into his loving, understanding eyes and smiled. " I think I need to get back to bed, if the professor find me here he's going to explode." She pecked him on the cheek and walked away. Logan smiled, he felthappy and sad all at the same time.

" At least she admitted it, but we will never be able to share our feelings."

On the other side of the garden Jubilee stood watching him, she smiled and her eyes lit up and turned away embarrassingly. He decided he better not be alone right now and went to speak to her . . . .

The End.

Days later, Wolverine sat in the garden his mind still gnawing at the thought of Jean. Thinking about their kiss, well more like his kiss."Logan," a voice said from behind."Jean, what are you doing out of bed! You're not strong enough . . .""I needed the fresh air and besides I wanted to speak to you." She sat down next to him. " Thanks you. Thank you for saving my life." Logan's heart bounced in disappointment thinking that she wanted to speak to him about something else."No problem."" Logan I . . . I don't know how to say this and I want you to know the truth.""Truth?"" I know you have feelings for me, and believe me I've still got strong feelings for you, but I am married and I do love Scott there's nothing I can do about it.""I know.""Maybe if it was another time, another place, a different situation it would have been different between us. But it isn't and I am sorry about that." She stared into his loving, understanding eyes and smiled. " I think I need to get back to bed, if the professor find me here he's going to explode." She pecked him on the cheek and walked away. Logan smiled, he felthappy and sad all at the same time." At least she admitted it, but we will never be able to share our feelings." On the other side of the garden Jubilee stood watching him, she smiled and her eyes lit up and turned away embarrassingly. He decided he better not be alone right now and went to speak to her . . . . The End. 


End file.
